Árbol
by grimmjow Kurosaki Drake
Summary: Allerdrake con un toque de Cherik: "Es su primera navidad y deciden robar un pino en una reserva, obviamente, su primera navidad la pasan tras las rejas." #GroovyMutations #NavidadMutante


**Este fic participa en el reto especial del foro Groovy mutation, Calendario de adviento 2017, la palabra clave de este fic era** **Árbol.**

 **Como siempre nada esto me pertenece, de hecho la idea está de alguna forma inspirada por un capitulo de Hawaii 5-0, por supuesto, no todo, pero si la idea de (Spoiler) robar un pino.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Es su primera navidad juntos como cierto tipo de adultos, sin vivir del dinero de sus padres, o bueno, los padres de Bobby. Aun frescos de su último año de universidad, con la tesis terminada después de mucho esfuerzo, además de noches sin dormir y los diplomas orgullosamente colgados en las sucias paredes de su primer apartamento. Solo una habitación, un baño pequeño en el que apenas cabe la ducha y una sala de estar, que es cocina, comedor y habitación de invitados todo en uno.

Aun así este es su hogar, lejos del padre ausente de John, lejos de los padres algo homofóbicos, completamente conservadores de Bobby y lejos de toda la mierda que han vivido a lo largo de sus vidas.

Esta es su primera navidad en su pequeño hogar y Bobby no ha dejado de hornear galletas, John consiguió un pequeño pesebre en una tienda de antigüedades y ambos han hecho la mayor cantidad de decoraciones que sus habilidades les permitieron con la ayuda de una cantidad indecente de videos de hágalo usted mismo en Youtube.

El único problema es el árbol, ninguno de los dos puede comprar un árbol artificial decente y los pinos más baratos en las tiendas son tan tristes que ni John quiere comprarlo, Bobby recuerda una vez en que John compró una camiseta usada de Metálica con huecos por todas partes y una mancha marrón cuestionable solo porque estaba en oferta y sabe que si John no quiere comprarla es porque es más patética que esa vez en que solo comieron Ramen por un mes para ahorrar para un ventilador para el verano.

Es entonces cuando se encuentran conduciendo en la motoneta que compraron cuando decidieron que el Toyota 2001 que le regalaron sus padres a Bobby era poco práctico para la ciudad y bien podrían comprar algo más barato y pagar el pie de su departamento con el dinero restante. Bobby conduciendo, porque la motoneta es suya, no importa cuántas veces él proteste que todo lo suyo es de John, y con el peli naranjo detrás de él, sus brazos enredados con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de su novio, porque ¡Hey! Todo momento es una buena oportunidad para demostrar afecto en público.

A mitad del camino se encuentran con un pequeño bosque que todo el mundo sabe pertenece a una pareja de ancianos adinerados que siempre han sido ricos pero que ganan bastante por mantener su mansión y sus hectáreas de área verde, como antigüedad nacional y territorio protegido respectivamente.

Como siempre es John quien tiene las ideas arriesgadas, él observa los arboles en la carretera, con sus emociones, una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, cuando se da cuenta de un pequeño pino, verde pero delgado y menudo que quedaría perfecto en una esquina de su sala de estar.

"¡Para!" Le ordena a su novio, mirando a todos lados y percatándose de que no haya testigos alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Bobby preocupado y frenando asustado.

John sonríe de oreja a oreja, con esa expresión que no le dice nada bueno a Bobby, él besa el cuello de su novio por detrás y aprieta sus brazos alrededor de su cintura con más fuerza. "Ya sé de donde podemos conseguir nuestro árbol." Exclama él, con sus ojos brillando con fuerza en la oscuridad, casi verdes, pero no del todo.

* * *

Al final de la noche ambos tienen su pequeño árbol, brillante y adornado en la esquina de su sala de estar.

Al día siguiente un policía los visita en la puerta de su departamento. Al parecer alguien los vio robar el árbol e incluso alcanzó a anotar la matricula de su motoneta.

Ambos pasan la noche de navidad en prisión, recostados en los brazos del otro en una de las pequeñas camas de la prisión, con platos vacíos de carne misteriosa en el piso. A ninguno de los dos les molesta la situación tanto como debería y no importa la situación, no pueden dejar de sonreír, Bobby recuerda la primera vez en que sus padres le advirtieron que John no es bueno para él y eso lo hace reír en voz alta.

A la mañana siguiente dos ancianos entran a su celda, uno alto, de cabello blanco, de traje y sombrero como si todavía fueran los sesenta. El otro, calvo, vestido como ese amable maestro de lenguaje que les da buenas notas a todas, sentado en una silla de ruedas empujada por su compañero.

"Así que estos son los delincuentes que se robaron uno de nuestros árboles." Comenta él más alto, mirándolos por debajo de su nariz en una forma que hace que John se erice como un gato petulante.

"¡Erik!" Le reprime el otro, sonriendo amablemente a ambos chicos. "No se preocupen, jóvenes. No queremos presionar cargos, pero nos gustaría ofrecer un trato." Comenta enigmático.

"No queremos tu caridad." Gruñe John, apretando los puños con fuerza.

"No es caridad, idiota." Replica Erik "Charles y yo les estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad para que paguen lo que destruyeron."

"Los escuchamos." Responde Bobby, tranquilo y agradecido por no tener que pagar una multa o pasar más tiempo en prisión.

"Ese árbol era joven y podría haber dado un total de por lo menos cincuenta semillas este próximo año, lo único que pedimos es que trabajen para nosotros en replantar los arboles que pudieron haber nacido durante el próximo año, obviamente no queremos que trabajen de forma gratuita, les pagaremos quince dólares por hora a cada uno, pero nosotros ya no podemos ocuparnos de estos árboles como lo hacíamos antes." Explica el Erik, gruñendo lo último como si asumir su edad le lastimara físicamente.

"Por su puesto si al final del año les gusta el trabajo y quieren seguir trabajando para nosotros, estoy seguro de que podemos hacerlo pasar." Les asegura Charles con una sonrisa.

Ambos jóvenes se miran a los ojos por unos cuantos segundos, tratando de negociar entre ambos sin palabras, finalmente, John se levanta de la cama "Está bien, tienen un trato." Responde mirando a Erik desafiante.

Bobby solo ríe, comparte una sonrisa divertida con Charles y toma la mano de su novio hasta fuera de la celda.


End file.
